Master of the Infinite Sky
by Xerek86
Summary: When Ranma gets hit by a falling star he would never have imagined his life would change so much. But one thing will always stay the same if he had his way, He will always be the Best.
1. Prologue

**I do not under any circumstances own Ranma or Nanoha if I start claiming to do so please let me know so that I can go lock myself away forever since that is all they will ever get from me if the tried to sue me.**

**Master of the infinite Sky**

**by Xeno96**

Thousands of stars fill our sky. Each with a world. Each with a story. Hopes and dreams, love and hate, peace and war, so many stories told and so many lost, to history and time. I, who watch over this infinite sky and record these stories, have seen so much and am one of the few who still remember the origins and endings. I have had many masters, and have faced many foes, some good some bad, some who were just on opposite sides.

Through all of time some have stood out, have made me remember them fondly. Masters who have changed the future with their actions. Who have saved civilizations, or just a few precious people.

This is one such story of one such person. But he was not just one of the few he is the one I remember most fondly. The only one to ever wield me at the peak of my true power, the only one to ever hold the title Master of the Infinite Sky.

* * *

><p><em>wlecome to the prologue of my new story. <em>

_to those who are wondering my HP fic is not dead, but because of a system crash I have lost all my notes and completed chapters. As this happened when I was 90% finished with it it was a rather big blow and I am having problems rewriting them._

_Any who the first chapter will out some time later as soon as I have finished it so enjoy. I appreciate constructive criticism but flames will be used to fuel the endless meaningless life of my flamer eater so yea anyways see ya._


	2. Chapter 1

**Once again I have used that which is not mine, once again they will get nothing if it upsets them.**

**Master of the infinite Sky**

**by Xeno96**

Slowly going through the new kata his father had showed him earlier the day, Ranma was thinking about the journey he and his father were on. They had left when he was very young, maybe two if he remembered correctly and had not seen his mother since then though he had spoken to her over the phone every Friday. For the last four years the two of them had travelled far and wide meeting new people and seeing new places, as well as learning new things at the temples they stayed at.

Though he got lonely he was okay he had his dad and the Art as well and he was going to be the best martial artist there ever was.

"Ranma where are you boy, Ranma!" hearing a voice calling him Ranma turned in the direction of the camp his dad had set up earlier "over here papa" he called out, stumbling out of some bushes was Ranma's father Genma "boy what are you still doing up? you should be asleep , we have a lot to do tomorrow morning" said Genma as he moved closer to his son, the strange thing about Genma is if you see him for the first time you not think he was a good martial artist , he looked overweight and moved very clumsily, almost tripping over stones that couldn't be seen in the darkness. What they wouldn't see is though he tripped he never fell and that he moved with a grace only a master martial artist or other highly trained person can ever achieve, that under the fat were muscles of steel capable of extreme strength and speed.

"Ranma what are you still doing up?" Genma asked his son when he finally made his way to the boy, "just the kata you showed me papa, I couldn't sleep so figured I would do it till I finished it or fell asleep" Ranma replied shrugging, then turning to look up at the sky "its a beautiful night papa, you can see all the stars" Ranma exclaimed throwing his arms wide. Genma shook his head while hiding his smile from his son, though only 5 almost 6, was already better than most black belts and would soon be able to beat even an adult easily.

Ranma was truly a prodigy, even though had some of the strangest habits, like finding excuses to stay up and watch the night sky and reading all the different books he could find about the sky. "Fine but only for another hour then bed, we have an early morning ahead and I want to get started right after breakfast" Genma said while turning around to head back to camp. "Are we trying a new technique papa?" Ranma asked moving back into the kata's starting position "yes" Genma said as he turned back " its called the cat fist and is said to be an unbeatable technique so get plenty of rest ok?", "yes papa see you in the morning" replied Ranma as he continued the kata.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later Ranma was just lying on a small hill looking at the stars, he had always felt that there were more to them than just the explanations he got when he was at the various schools he enrolled at when they were staying in a town. "Its a beautiful night isn't it?" called a voice out suddenly, Ranma was on his feet and in a stance in a flash "who's there?" he called out keeping his senses sharp "just I little one no need to worry" turning to the left Ranma sees a man walk out from out the trees form the opposite side of the camp "who are you" Ranma questions " my name you ask? To be honest I don't really remember but its not like its really important, you won't see me again after tonight just as I won't see you again after tonight" replied the man confusing Ranma "as for what I'm doing here just watching the stars like you, they are truly magnificent tonight are they not?" he continued sitting down "don't worry young one I truly mean you no harm, sit watch the stars with me and I will tell you a story about them" Ranma seeing that man was truthful sat beside the strange man and looked up at the stars.<p>

The man seeing Ranma relax chuckles and also looks up "did you know" he starts " that every star has a story" Ranma looks at the him and shakes his head " well they do and so does very planet around them and every person on those planets. Each and everyone of them with their own story some special" he said looking at Ranma "some not, and there is a book where all these stories are written it was called the tome of the infinite sky" the man reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small water bottle taking a sip and offering it to Ranma "this book however is not your normal book" he continued after Ranma took the bottle also taking a sip "this book had spirit, a guardian who could find any story or protect it from those who would use it incorrectly" Ranma who had been sitting quietly quickly looked back at them man "how can a book of stories be used wrong?" he questioned, the man chuckled a bit before continuing "these are no ordinary stories my boy, these are the stories of true people and places, and all the skills that they have developed are rerecorded in these stories if the wrong person were to use the book he could use any skill in the book him or herself to do what they want. So the spirit of the book protects it and the knowledge in it" he explained to the young child.

"So the great spirit who guarded the book protected it for centuries after centuries, but eventually the spirit became lonely and started looking for a person to share its burden" he continued "it finally found such a person and asked her to join in its duty, the young girl was very kind and saw the loneliness and agreed becoming the first master of the book". "Master?" Ranma questioned "yes master, she became the first master of the book, but because of her pure heart she never misused it, she and the spirit travelled far and wide helping many people, eventually she became known as the lord of the infinite sky by the people she helped" he said as he took the bottle back and took another sip " eventually, as all things must, her time came to a close. The spirit who had long ago during their travels fell in love with her" chuckling at Ranma's face "yes love my boy, anyway he was distraught and asked the book if their was a way to save her, the book feeling the pain of its guardian gave its first master a choice, when her body died her soul would join with the book with the spirit to continue to protect it even if it found a new master, or to die and continue to next life, the women thought about it very hard, for she to fell in love with spirit and had wished to be together with him, for the spirit had taken the form of a man during some of their adventures".

Taking another sip he put the empty bottle away "she agreed and on her death she was reborn as First Knight of the Infinite sky" Ranma who was starting to nod away laughed "so the two of them were happy then" he asked "yes they were very happy and eventually more Knights existed, and that my boy is the story of the first knight of the infinite sky and you should be getting to bed" the man then stood up and stretched Ranma quickly following him "Good bye my boy and thank you for the company you made tonight very enjoyable to me" Ranma looked up at him and replied "thanks for the story mister, are you sure I won't see you again?" the man looked down and then got down on one knee and holding onto Ranma's shoulders staring at Ranma sadly "unfortunately yes, but you will remember tonight and my story and that is enough for me, now I must be going" getting back up, looking up at the sky one last time he started for the tree line"goodbye and sleep well my boy" Ranma waving at the strange man called back "you to mister, goodbye" and started back to camp as well "Ranma" turning back to the man "not all things are as they appear to be Ranma and all that is hurt can be healed don't ever forget that" the man called before he disappeared into the trees. "Huh strange guy, wait how did he know my name? Better tell pops tomorrow" Ranma wondered to himself before quickly heading to camp.

* * *

><p>In the last clearing to camp Ranma came to a stop noticing that the light had changed, quickly looking up he was startled when what appeared to look like a falling star headed right towards him. Quickly turning to run he got barely 2 meters before a huge pain hit and he blacked out.<p>

Genma who had been sleeping quickly woke when he heard the crash, realising that Ranma had not yet returned and that the crash came from the direction he was practising in Genma quickly got up and ran in that direction.

In a distant clearing the man from earlier looked back in Ranma's direction "I'm sorry Ranma, its all I can do now , you are all I can do" he said falling against a tree "they use to call me Prophet remember me" he said as he faded away.

Ranma who had woken up grabbed his head as it felt that it was being drilled into by thousands of drills as well as a point in the middle of chest that seemed to also be in pain, hearing the strange man's voice telling him to remember him before fading. All of a sudden he noticed there was something on his right arm, rubbing his eyes a bit to clear them he realized that it was an armband made of what looked like silver with a strange symbol on it in black and gold.

Looking forward he noticed the crater and saw something moving, trying to get up and realising just how drained he was, he never the less made it to the lip of the crater. As he slid down he noticed that it was a person that was slowly getting up. As the person became clear Ranma's heart leapt to his throat, the person was a women but the scariest women he had ever seen.

The women slowly got up and started checking herself before turning to Ranma as if seeing him for the first time and started walking closer to him, Ranma noticed though she was terrifying she was also very beautiful with hair a dark crimson and eyes like gold, her skin was very pale as if she rarely saw the sun. If she just wasn't wearing the black armour or the sword that was glowing with red tribal designs he would have though she was beautiful.

As she came close she knelt before him and in a surprisingly melodic voice announced " I am Dreieck knight of the **Narbe von der Gefallenen ****himmel" **Ranma surprised that she knelt before him was shocked and was about to be even further shocked when "what are your commands, My Master" Dreieck was surprised when her new master appeared to faint.

This was the scene that Genma stumbled on, Ranma lying against the slope of a crater while a women knight knelt before him in moonlight, and he realized that what ever had happened everything had changed tonight.

He would not realize how true this though was till years later though.

* * *

><p><em>well there it is the first chapter let me know what you think and remember flames will be used to power my flamer eater.<em>

_To anyone who knows who prophet is from I give you a cookie first reviewer to guess it right will have the choice for one of the knights weapons though not Dreieck's. Hers is already chosen._

_next chapter will be out as soon as I can figure out what to do next huh. should be by next week hopefully._

_sayonara and good night_


	3. Chapter 2

**I got a strange call today from someone even stranger today, as they stood in my door they asked why I did what I did, they said I had not the right to do so, you must pay now for money you have made from it, pay us they exclaimed boldly, I looked at the strange ones and shook my head slowly, as if speaking to a child I replied, with what money must I pay, I told them strait up, I have no money, I said it quit sadly, I make nothing from these since they are not mine, if you have a problem with it to bad so sad, then slammed the door closed .**

**Master of the infinite Sky**

**by Xeno96**

Lying there embraced in the darkness Ranma decided that he was at peace and was happy. Then the peace was broken "**what do you mean my son is your master he is 5, he can't be anyone's master!"** 'ah that would be papa wonder who he is shouting at' Ranma thought to himself before trying to drift back to into deeper sleep before "that doesn't change the fact that he **is** my master and as such I **will **stay with him" the second voice however woke him up quick, it was calm and cool yet had steel in it to, it was the voice from last night, the voice of someone he had thought merely a dream, had hoped had been just a dream, for it belonged to one of the most beautiful yet terrifying women he had ever seen before... though not as bad as he remembered his mother to be when his papa did something really stupid.

Getting up and noticing that he was still feeling a bit drained, Ranma made his way outside" **I forbid it we have to much to do to let a weak **urk" the reason Genma had stopped Ranma noticed, was the the black sword glowing with red markings pointed at Genma's throat "listen up you buffoon I am the first knight of the **Narbe von der Gefallenen ****himmel**, I wield **Durendal Die anhaltende, **Ranma is my master, the contract has been made and cannot be unmade, there is nowhere you can take him I will not follow nowhere you can hide him that I can't find him, so do **not** even **try**" after finishing her tirade against Genma she turn towards the tent while sheathing Durendal and holding it slightly in her hand"good morning my master, I hope you have recovered?" shocking Genma who hadn't noticed that Ranma was up, turning to Ranma as well he gave his son look over using both his eyes and his ki-senses, narrowing his eyes when he discovered his son's ki level lower than it should be "Ranma, how do you feel, and no downplaying it" Genma barked out

"I feel a bit sore and really drained as if I had been doing extreme training for a whole month instead of the usual week" Ranma answered confused "I'm really hungry as well" Dreieck looked down at hearing this, slightly clenching the sheath of Durendal, Genma noticed this and with speed belying his size moved towards and behind Dreieck, quickly kicking Durendal out of her hands and pinning her to the ground and holding a vacuum blade to her throat "what have you done to my son" Genma growled out shocking both Ranma and Dreieck at his actions.

Dreieck had not expected the man she thought of as fat and slow could move like that, he had literately disappeared from the other side of the clearing and reappeared behind her, both disarming and disabling her quickly, and the wind blade he held to her throat could easily kill her in her weakened state "I won't ask again what have you done to my son, his ki is draining **why!**" Genma growled out again.

* * *

><p>Ranma shocked at his father's action quickly turned his senses to himself trying to feel what ever changes Genma had seen, finally noticing that there seemed to be some kind of flow to the band on his wrist, he tried to follow it. All of a sudden he noticed a pulse coming from the band and his world suddenly seemed to come alive in a way he couldn't explain properly, he noticed that a portion of his ki was flowing into the band and being converted into something else some of which returned to that place in his chest while more of it seemed to flow somewhere, following the flow further Ranma noticed that the flow of energy was heading to Dreieck, and that her own flows were being bolstered by the energy from him. Slowly rubbing the band he realized that the band was more than he had thought before, "you've been sending her energy huh" Ranma's quite declaration caught the attention of Genma and Dreieck "what do you mean son" Genma questioned quietly "her flows are messed up papa, the Scar?" looking at Dreieck, she nodded slightly "the Scar had been drawing ki and converting it, some of it is returning to me, here I think"<p>

Ranma explained pointing to the middle of his chest" its your linker core Ranma" Dreieck interrupted "its the source of your magic"

"any way the rest is heading to her and helping to fix her flows" Ranma explained.

Genma looked at his son then at the woman beneath him checking with his ki sense as well, he noticed that though the energy was strange, it still felt like his sons "this is part of the contract you spouting about" Genma questioned, "yes his magic bolsters me, heals me even empowers me and I will serve him, doing anything that he requires. If he commands it I will obey" Dreieck stated quietly, at this Genma slowly got up dismissing the vacuum blade and moved over to Ranma kneeling in front of his son and gently holding him "Ranma what am I going to do with you" he sighed" looking over at Ranma's servant "will the drain increase?" he questioned Dreieck who was getting up "unfortunately, I am only the first more will awaken soon" she stated sitting down next to the fire with Durendal propped against her shoulder "as it is the drain has already increased"

Genma who had picked up Ranma just holding him turned back to her "you're hurt aren't you" Ranma said holding his father, who though rarely showed this much affection, did sometimes and they were treasured by him because of it, "yes, before you my previous master had sent me and my brethren against a force that we would not win against, I only escaped because they sacrificed their current incarnation to save me"

"Current incarnation?" Genma questioned sitting down with Ranma on his lap

"Yes current, me and my brethren are linked to the Scar, our lives tied to it and when one falls, they can be brought back, however when a new master is chosen those that are between incarnations will forget the previous ones, as it is only I will remember our previous master" she explained.

Ranma thinking about the her explanations asked her by what she meant by his linker core being the source of his magic, since he had never done any before "the linker core is an organ which works to link and manifest mana generated within themselves, most people on earth have underdevelopment cores and this is the reason that there are very few mages on earth" she then looked Ranma in the eyes "Master you have a very large and powerful core, I can feel it just sitting here, though it was dormant the Scar is using some of the energy its draining to quicken the awakening of you core, once its fully awakened more mana than your life force will be drained, though that won't stop it only slow it down, its an unfortunate side effect of the scar that none of the latest masters except one came close figuring out how to correct" Genma listening to explanations asked what the side effects were of the drain "as the Scar drains the life force of the current master the master starts age more rapidly since they only have a finite amount, the Scar has found several ways to slow down the process which it has used for the more benign masters, some of the masters have used methods that aren't really.. how should I put this, moral, to extend their lives" she then looked back down waiting for them to think it over.

* * *

><p>Genma realizing that the life force she was talking about was ki, considered that if they were able to increase Ranma's ki that maybe the drain wouldn't age him or even weaken him. Ranma who had come to a similar conclusion piped up "What about increasing my ki papa? Wouldn't that help" he asked his farther, Dreieck looked up confused "What is this ki you keep talking about, I've heard you mention it before but I don't understand what it is" Genma who had been looking at Ranma looked backup "Ki is what you call life force, skilled martial artists like myself have learned to harness, using it to increase our speed, strength and many other things" Genma lectured<p>

"But that's dangerous, using life force that way ages you faster why would you do something like that" she exclaimed "your wrong" the young voice of Ranma interrupted "using ki doesn't age you its the opposite that happens, ki is like a muscle the more you use it the more it grows" Ranma explained happy that he actually knew what he was explaining

"Ranma is right, however using it untrained like your previous masters probably did can have the effect of prematurely ageing a person, maybe the ki drain can't be fixed because its not broken, maybe it the masters that weren't the correct ones to use the scar" Genma reasoned.

Dreieck pondered what the two were saying, if it was true then maybe just maybe they could help their masters more, so that they don't have to hurt others to survive. "Can you really increase you life force through training?" she asked with hope in her voice, Genma sensing her honesty "yes though I wasn't planning on ki training till later, but we will have to start it now" thinking of the best ways to help Ranma increase his ki, he knew that basics would have to be done far more carefully compared to when it have been done later, since Ranma was young, it was trained later for a reason. "I will need to learn magic as well right Dreieck?" Ranma quietly asked

"yes, with your linker core awakened, your mana will act up without training especially with you core the size that it is, though it is still a ways away before that happens" she replied.

"What are the best type of places to learn magic Dreieck" Genma questioned her

"hmm a place that feels safe and that you can be comfortable, though the body doesn't get very tired during training the mental fatigue can get quite high" she answered after a moments thought, "I still wonder why Ranma's core is still so large though, the only way I can think of is that one or both parents are mages, but I can tell you aren't so it must be his mother then" she thought out loud

Genma who had been making plans quickly came up short "your sure there is no other way?"

"yes his core is to advanced to be first gen, if it was he would have leaked a lot more energy even with a partial awakening" Dreieck stated. Genma frowned having decide what to do "Ranma go start to pack I've decide our next course" Ranma quickly got up and hurried into the tent while Genma moved to the supplies and started to pack them away "may I ask where we are headed?" Dreieck asked carefully

"home, Ranma will be able to learn their better than on the road, besides my wife and I need to have a little chat on hiding things from me concerning our son" Genma said before moving to the tent to help Ranma take it down as he already put their packs outside "I might be mistaken that she is mage, she might just be descendent of one" she said while getting up "no, she is a mage and she probably knew that Ranma's would be awakening eventually, its why she wanted contact every week in case it happened on the trip" Genma explained.

"We're going home papa?" at Genma's nod "yippee I can't wait to see mama" Ranma exclaimed happily, he then looked at Genma again "can we get something to eat on the way please? I'm starving" as if agreeing with him Ranma's stomach started to growl. "ha ha ha yes Ranma we can get something to eat on the way" Genma chuckled, Dreieck joining him a minute later, she looked at her new master 'this one will be different I can already feel it, his strength and kindness I can feel them in the link, you can feel it to can't you Dunkel Grau?' she thought quietly across the clearing, with Ranma the band pulsed once more before returning to is rest while Ranma looked at it oddly.

* * *

><p><em>another chapter done and another to finish.<em>

_I want to thank those of you reviewed especially **Demodragon, **your advice was welcome._

_to **Kariston Draconis, **first of all congrats, you are the first to answer back and have a choice for a weapon for one of the knights, restrictions are that it must and old time weapon (nothing modern like guns etc.) and it can't be a sword or hammer(since I already have an idea for those. second this plays off 5 years before Nanoha begins, Hayate Nanoha and Fate are at the moment 4 years old, and Hayate has not awakened the book of Ranma is 2 years their senior, this will play a large roll later, Pm me about your choice and if you have one a description of the original weapon, ideas for its personality is also welcome._

_as always _flames will be used to fuel the endless meaningless life of my flamer eater so yea anyways see ya__


End file.
